Loa Mamba
by SlytherinAlan
Summary: ok chpt 10 up so review already it isnt hard flames welcome to if that would workPhoenix already knows she not ordinary like some people but hey what is ordinary anyway things gets more complicated when a certain Professore comes for a visit
1. Mambo Kaley

Voodoo Soul  
  
By SlytherinAlan  
  
Summary: Phoenix is a 16 year old voodoo mambo has been invited to attend a school she has never heard of before or know that it's exist Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And right from the start it's proving to be a even strange year then before.  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are my expect for Phoenix the rest belong to J.K Rowlings own the Potter world I am just borrowing it. Enjoy R+W thanks a bunch Chapter One: Mambo Kaley  
  
Erzulie fanm Ti-Jan metres kay la)  
  
Pa rele, se ou pote houngan nivo,  
  
Pa rele,se ou pote wanga pi fo,  
  
Erzulie fanm Ti-Jan metres kay la, paket mwen tout mare.  
  
" Miss Nayo do you think I am ready" I ask her as I clean up the ritual from last night as I stop sweeping for a moment to look at her and she gave me a daze look. " Your ready more so then you realized child Kaley just be prepared your life is about to change" She reply as she shuffle her way towards the rear bedroom. I let the broom lean next to the wall as I sat down and think about what she said. It's a well know fact here in Baton Rouge that Nayo is a powerful voodoo witch who adopted me when I was just three. Since then I have been in training and given the name Mambo Kaley which stand for Priestess Kaley my voodoo name, my government name is Phoenix Saffiya  
  
When I was older I started to understand better about things in life. I know I sound old but everything I learn I learn because of Miss Nayo. It's rumor that's she met with death one night and it back away from taking her so the tell say. Now I believe this one because this had come out of her own mouth she had fought a powerful dark wizard in the 50 . So she claim. I thought to myself as I smile.  
  
At times I do feel out of place in Miss Nayo world things still scare me when I see it being happened. The first time I participate the spirit Loa enter my body and I know this because I was left with a memory that is not my. But I just know everything will fall into place soon. As I walk out the House to sizzling heat, which seems to be against me I thought. I walk towards the small river and just sat there with my feet dangling. In the warm water. As I thought about the school year coming up which I am dreading. Now since it come to light last year that I could be the great grand child of a women name Marie Lauve. better know as Queen Marie she too as the say face death and come back from the afterlife. So they claim there are things even I wouldn't believe.  
  
I took a notebook out and begin to think of a chant that could help me with this ancestry thing as the sun begin to do a peakboo behind a tree in the distance giving me problems writing. I whip my head around after I heard someone said my name squirting my eyes to see through the darkness. And it was as if a whole other life flash through my eyes I was standing in a house with a small man kneeling in front of someone or something I couldn't see. But I know it wasn't a zombie (someone made to look like that person but have no soul.) It was as if I was rooted to the spot I was sitting at.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Leave her body" I heard a voice hiss it sound as if it was coming through me " You will never have domain over this child she will never bend towards you." The hiss like voice said and then spurted something I couldn't understand. " The child belong to me and so do her will" The voice said in the same hiss like manner and I heard Miss Nayo yell in my direction " Be gone with you Shayton you have no control in this domain as long as I am here and Damlallah " She yell as she come and hold me.  
  
" It's began child" She said as she rock me back and fourth in her arms and I look up at her and whisper to her " What had?" 


	2. Baka

Voodoo Soul  
  
By: SlytherinAlan  
  
Disclaimer: None of J.K Rowlings characters are mine only Phoenix is my there is facts in the this story that are base on real things.  
  
Chapter Two : Baka  
  
" What have began" I ask her and saw her take a deep breath to prepare I guess. " I had taken you in because I know you was special when I first set eyes on you. You were only a month old but you had a aura that's I couldn't describe child until I saw Damlallah sitting on your crib, I know then you were the child." She said as she stood up to cradle me what could I say I know who Damlallah was but why me why am I special.  
  
Miss Nayo, seems to know what I was thinking because she answer that too. " Child I don't know why we here or why we lead the path that we do. I just know that your path has been set before you was born. But remember this what you have seen is just the first of many battle until the evil Serpent is defeated and it wont be inside of you but out. Just remember that Damlallah will help you always will protect you."  
As she started to head to the house I saw owl with yellow eyes looks at me.  
  
As if it too knows the secrets to what is yet to come. I started to walk behind my Miss Nayo, I for some reason cant bring my self to call her mom for as long as I could remember she treated me as a equal.  
  
In Orleans it's a legend that's ghost walks among us.  
  
Perhaps its true I thought as I turn back to the small river to look across to see where the bodies of those who are suppose to rest in peace, I look back towards the house and change my mind I started to head to the cemetery tonight I am just drawn to it for some reason I think it could help me.  
  
I slowly walk through the water careful not to slip on its slipper rocks. I made my why to a gave site that I know well I had but a few dollars more then before this would make it my third time in offering Marie Laveau I know this sound silly but I am at a lost as too what do next, but as soon as I lay the money at her tombstone no sooner then I did that I felt a cool breezy go past me and flow up the leaves making them swirls a bit before settling down into a strange patter.  
  
I got up off my knees as I brush the dirt off my dress as I turn to walk back to the house. Knowing I gotten my answer but I just don't understand what it's means. I look up towards the dark sky and saw the stars twinkle and a crescent moon that was orange today.  
  
10min later's I walk into the house and Miss Nayo was sitting at the kitchen talking to a friend I didn't recognize. " She grant what you wish for Kaley?" She ask me as she turn and nod her head in the gentlemen then back to me his eye was twinkling when she did this he wore a soft smile. " I think she did I just don't understand it" I told her and she nod her head " Something's were meant to be understand over time" The man said and I took in what he said and nod my head and walk towards my room and fell to sleep. 


	3. Hauted

Voodoo Soul  
  
Disclaimer : none are my all belong to J.K Rowling  
only ones mines are well you guess it so enjoy now people and throw the  
flames if it makes you feel better.  
  
Chapter Four : Sprits among  
us.  
  
Looking at the girl in the distance holding a  
book with a peaceful look on her face. It's time dear friend that she  
know her history so much has been done to protect her and the boy. A  
pretty young lady with light skin and brown eyes and turban like around  
her head walking around the girl slowly, she looks up at the man who  
wasn't smiling but was reading over her shoulders. " I don't like it  
she still too young to be involve and don't you start with other kids  
been in involve in this war since they was born" The man hiss at her as  
she turn to face her he look as if he was walking but he wasn't he was  
floating.  
  
"We know she be what she was before she was even born and what would  
happened if we never involve her. Now the motion is set and so is her  
course it's up to her to pick who is right for her I just hope Merlin  
it's it prove not to be fateful to her or anyone around her. To think  
that this can go both way is the worst." He reply to her as he stood in  
front of Kaley " Well if she don't get put in Slytherin?" He cut her  
off by yelling " Slytherin has nothing to do with it women don't you see  
look at the fool they call Wormtail and he was in Gryffindor so it's  
doesn't matter it's matter on how you was raise and what you went  
through. Kaley is about to find out that she has more power then she  
can remember Just remember what I said" The man said as a chant can be  
heard in the distance.  
  
" BUT  
IS SHE READY LOA" the young women ask the man as he began to float  
back and fourth. " She was ready when she was first born I am just  
worry about the others who are involve will they be ready." The man  
said as he stop in front of the hut and look at the corner and saw the  
green and black snake. And he rolls his eyes " Well it's seems that's  
Severus is already being overprotected with the chit. That's the 5th  
time I seen him following her" he said to the female ghost who is still  
looking at the girl. " Well he always has been some what well lets  
just say if he thinks its belong to him he will fight tooth and nail."  
The young women reply.  
  
" Well  
what should her name be through when she goes with Dumbledore She cant  
use Mambo Kaley if them people are smart I doubt it very much there  
are still a few who could pick up on the meaning." The young women said  
as she look at Loa " Why is it so hard? We could just use her birth  
name it would fit quite well in that world you know if anything crazy  
and unbelievable it's consider normal so it would be just perfect.  
  
I look around me  
and saw no one. Ever had that feeling that you being watch? Well right  
now I got that feeling I thought to myself as I put the dairy back in  
the tin can and cover the small box with dirt again. Stood up trying  
to think where I should go so instead I just went back to the small  
river just to relax and think. There a feeling in my bones that  
something is going to happened I just don't know what it could be.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
" You raise a beautiful child there  
Shani" Dumbledore told the aging lady who could very well be older  
then Ablus. " Me I didn't do a thing I just guided her the rest she  
does on her own." Come the reply and she was just grinning so dear  
Ablus how come you haven't raise or better yet married ?" She ask him  
as her brown eyes twinkle knowing that she got him. " You know very  
well any one that's connected to me will be kill and plus the school  
children are my kids since in a way I do raise them from the time they  
re 11 year old till they 18" He said as he pick up his cup and being  
sipping before putting it down and giving her a wide smile that she  
knows all too well.  
  
" Now why are you not  
remarried?" He ask her and her smile drop a bit " I make no shame  
Ablus of who am I and what I practices its why I choose here to live  
after I left England for New Oreanls after the incident with Tom Riddle  
it's best for me to be by myself beside Kaley is engouh work for me I  
still praise Loa for his help he seems to always been there when Kaley  
needs help or in Danger, so here any more from the fake" She ask him  
and he chuckle a bit " I wouldn't call her that just yet she does over  
time makes a few prediction that do too." He said as Shani rolls her  
eyes " More like every few hundred years a Phoenix is more reliable then  
her at least we know when they burst into flames" She said as she got  
up and made some more coffee. " Tonight Shani we will tale her not all  
of just some of I t so she will understood" HE told her and she stop for  
a sec. " Do I have a choice in the matter of how much she should know?"  
She ask him and smile from ear to ear. " No not really"  
  
A/N Sorry it's so short please stick with it I know I  
keep saying it will pick up it will. Once again there are a few things  
in this chapter that is base on the religion of Voodoo I thought it  
would work mainly the Symbol of this culture is the Serpent Now ending  
with that please R+R 


	4. Complicated

Voodoo Soul  
  
By SlytherinAlan  
  
Disclaimer: Ditto on She still owns everything and what you  
don't recognize belong to me  
  
Chapter five : Just some facts  
  
" So Severus, enjoy you day?" Ablus said and  
I just frown at him for putting me on this ridicules mission that's how  
I am seeing this. " It was bearable Sir she is very smart sir a shoe  
in for Slytherin." I told him as I remember someone else who remind me  
of the girl. " So will you tell me why are we here in American  
looking after no babysitting a 16 year old?" I ask him as I sat in  
front of his larger desk we 're back in England but not for long just  
two hours.  
  
" Surly Severus you know?" Ablus said with a grin how he can find time  
to smile is beyond me. " Unlike you Ablus I am not a mind reader" I told  
him and he smile because we both know in a way I can I choose not to. "  
Severus when you went to Voldermont do you remember anything he said to  
the group or to you better what you overhead." He replies and I thought  
about since the last reveal was two months ago. " He mention something  
of a ritual taking place in the spring of this year that's involve  
something call a Loa." I told him frustrate I couldn't remember  
everything I hate to admit it but I am getting too rusty in spying.  
  
" Are you familiar with the religion of Voodoo" He ask me  
and I raise a eye up at him " Somewhat only that it's a form of magic  
without the use of wands and such and its basic on Sprits I believe" I  
told him now wondering why he was bring this up. " Correct as always  
Severus but I had gotten word that Tom is planing to Use priest and  
priestess on his side" He reply and I stop him from going on " But  
that's is ancient magic and has been rarely use where would he find so  
many?" I ask him and again Ablus smile and I rolls my eyes.  
  
" He I am for sure will only find a  
few who is after power. But what he doesn't realize is that the religion  
don't assist evils " Still not understanding to well. " Let me explain  
a bit . The religion is a religion of many traditions each groups  
follows different spiritual path and worships a slightly different  
pantheon of sprits, call Loa another name that's is closely with it  
is call Yoruta the name means mystery. I will explain more tonight we  
're going back American so I suggest when we get there you change into  
you from." He reply as he throw in the green powder " Shani of  
American " He said and I follow suit when I step through the fireplace  
no one was in the room so I transform before I left out the room  
following Ablus like a good pet it I was in my human from I be rolling  
my eyes. 


	5. Anything But Ordinary

Voodoo Soul  
  
Disclaimers : None my do I really have to go through all of this?  
  
Chapter Six : stop stalling and tell me. " So what's so big that I had to be at the table for this? You know I don't feel good today." I told her as I cross my arms in front of my chest and at that moment The guy professor come in and sat at the head Miss Nayo sat across from me. And then I saw it the same snake was in the kitchen looking at. I guess it made it self at home as long as I don't have to do anything for it up keep.  
  
" Phoenix dear there something we have to tell you" She said looking me and I notice she call me by Phoenix not Kaley so I know it was serious. " What is it?" I ask her and out the corner I saw the professor nod and she went on. " Phoenix I am going tell point blank and skip around this. Instead of going to Bateau Rouge High school you will be going to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." She said breathlessly and I just stare at her at first I didn't get it until I took in the words. "  
I don't mind but why though and I am taking that it's a school that's teachers magic correct?" I ask her and she nodded yes.  
  
" Miss Saffiya since you are taking this well  
we think you will be safer at Hogwarts and this way you can build up your magic better." Dumbledore reply to me and I just sat there taking all this in but I have a feeling there more to this then they letting on.  
But I decided I was going to go with the flow I mean how bad can it be and most people wouldn't dare to stood up against me they know my reputation that's way. " But Sir I had never did magic before." And he smile at me kindly " From what I understand you do know magic and quite a bit so." He told me and I thought about this for a moment.  
  
In a way its true what he said " Ok but what do I tell other who there all ready" I ask him since I been here all my life I had never left New Orleans wait where is this school? From the guy voice its sounds like it might be in England. " Professor Where is this school located?" I ask him as the snake slither its way on to the table and next to me I just started to gently pat it softly. Dumbledore laugh at this " Seems someone taken a liken to you " And the snake hiss at him before turning back to me " I guess so I am not afraid of snakes at all and I shouldn't be either." I told him and he nodded " We will just tell them that you was home training and your grandmother wanted you to get a good school training" He reply to me and I nodded my head.  
  
" So I take it you agree to come?" He ask me and I just shook my head yes.  
" Good, good you made a excellence choice dear. Let me explain something for you there are four house Slytherin Gryffindor Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw they are call house once you get there you will be sorted and once done they will be like your family you will eat with them you will sleep as well lose house point and and gain them depending on your house you might lose more so house point with a certain professor." Said Dumbledore and the Snake hiss at him again. " I guess he doesn't like you professor" I told him as the snake raise up on eye level looking me straight in the eyes I could see it's is Black jet black eyes which just had a spell on me I guess could I couldn't turn away.  
  
" Kaley what did you see child" She ask me and I shook my head out of it and smile " Huh?" I ask her I didn't get what she was saying since I wasn't paying attention " What did you see child ?" She ask me again and I just smile at her " Nothing and why should I ?" I ask her as she look at the professor and back to me " Nothing child forget it dear." She said kinda fast which suspect me to think something up.  
  
" I remember now who that snake remind me of!!" She jump up and walk towards where I was sitting and grab the snake and look into it eyes. Am wondering why a animal would remind her of a human person " Severus Snape that's who he remind me of . Now the name came back what's the old bat doing last I heard terrorizing the small one and a few adults come to think of it." She reply and at that moment the snake choose to bite the tip of her figure almost dropped the poor thing but lucky I can catch.  
  
She eye the professor after this happened " The damn thing sure has his temper" She reply as she went to the sink and wet her figure in it I guess to cool the sting of it. " Well Severus is on a mission for me at the time being" Dumbledore said and she raise mouth something I couldn't understand but he did nodded his head. Ok I thought to myself.  
  
A/n It's my longest one yet and I do hope you enjoy reading it and now please go on with the reviewing just click on the rectangle box on your left hand side. 


	6. Welcome to Hogmeads

Voodoo Soul  
  
Chapter Eight : Complicated.  
  
Waking up that morning I realize my life had just gotten weird more so then often. I thought as I got up and out the bed I don't even remember how I got in either. Damn I thought why cant I just be a normal teenager with normal problems.  
  
I found what I was looking for a sleeve less white shirt and a red cotton dress with flower design on the bottom. With my black sandals.  
  
I was leaving for England in 30min I was told by Miss Nayo to pack only what is important to me more will be bought for me in England she said and I comeback down with just Two suitcase and a backpack. Which The old professor shrink it for me. " Dear will you hold onto my arm I will apparate us into Hogsmead" He told me and I just nodded my head and did what was asking of me. " Remember Kaley that's Loa is always with you and so are many other spirits" She spoke to me as if she will never see me again and I personally didn't like the way that sound. " I will owl you as soon as it's possible Shani," The professor said and in a blank of a eye we was in Hogsmead.  
  
"Welcome to Hogmeads" The professor said as I let go of his arm.  
  
I look around in awe at what I was seeing it was just beyond anything I came in contact with. I thought to myself as I saw witch and wizards and such.  
  
" It's is the same every time I step into Hogsmead dear" The professor said to me and I took notice to him for the first time since. " Come Phoenix we need to get you a wand." The professor said as he gently push me forward. " Is it always this busy?" I ask him as I took glance at everything we past. " Only when the students get there letters does it become so crowed" He reply and I nodded my head thinking how is in Louisiana.  
  
We come to a small shop I didn't catch the name of it. But once inside its was dusty with a musty smell to it with a dim light. " Ah Ablus Dumbledore what a pleasant surprise and what do I owe for this visit." The man said as he comes to the counter and smiles slightly. " Mr. Ollivander I have a student who is in need of a wand," The professor said as he nodded his head towards me as I snap back to attention. " Hmmm" Was all he said and then he came back with one box. " I have been saving this wand for over three thousand years and not one person has been able to claim it." He told us and I raise a eye up at this.  
  
" I was told by my father to give it too a young women who is 16 and you look to be that age. He told me that the wand was given to him by a powerful wizard before our time even the making of this wand is unknown we just know it come from Africa." Mr. Ollivander said and he hand me the wand and I look to the professor who just nodded and smile.  
  
I slowly took the wand and felt my whole body go light and a burst of light purple come around me.  
  
" Now that is strange that the wand has finally found it's owner, treat it well dear it is like I tell everyone who buys a wand here from me it's is the wand that's find the person who is connected too it . That would be 50 gallons" The man said as the professor took out 10 gold ones " Good day to you both." The man reply as we walk out the store into the bright light. My eyes try to adjust to the light.  
  
" Ablus I didn't think I would see you Hogmeads" A cold voice draw. My eyes finally adjusting to the light saw who it was.  
  
A tall pale man with cold blue eyes and white shoulders length hair he was dress in a black and Sliver robes caring a cane with the head of a snake on it. " Lucius how are you and it's is quite a shock isn't it." Dumbledore voice remind steady and his face blank. The man look down at me before glaring " Ablus I didn't know you had a child" The man hiss this out before Dumbledore chuckle " Ahh Lucius when have you ever know me to be married? This is a new exchange student from the states she be staying with us until the end of her 7th year" He reply and I just look at him I could almost feel the energy coming off of him and none of it good.  
  
"  
Oh you have stoop to a new level Ablus a yank?" He hiss at this and I blush out of embarrassment really since I had never been call that but before The professor could answer " My name sir is Phoenix Saffiya and I  
think you should refrain from calling me a yank since no one use that term since the 1800's but a better term that you can use is Those Damn American is quite popular these days." I told him and hid a small smile as it started to crept up on my face Dumbledore let a small chuckle.  
  
" Quite on toes isn't she Lucius. She was recommend to me by someone who said she was at the top of her class" He reply and I look at him and he wink back I guess I got to go along with it I thought " Quite So I must go and get my son." He said not before he glare at me did he left. " Well then dear I would say this call for a present since you handle yourself well. " Dumbledore reply and I shook my head. " For what I didn't do anything" I told him and he stop to look at me " The truth dear for being smart and not telling him your other name. Please don't ask me, all will be explain to you and due time." He said to me as he walk to the pet shop.  
  
" Welcome Dumbledore what can I help you with" The kind looking lady ask him and he just smile as he push me forward. " She is looking for a pet." Before anyone could say a thing I caught something in my eye a black owl with gold eyes much like the one that was in Louisiana but this one had a white patch in shape of a star. " I want that one the black one with the star in front" I told the lady and she look at me funny but didn't say anything. She just walk over got the cage for me. " That would be 30 knuckls" She said and I was already walking out of the store with it when I bump into a boy with the most greenest eyes I ever seen.  
  
" Oh sorry about that I didn't see you" the boy said quickly as he step back. " It's my fault should had been looking I never do" I reply and he smile " You not from around here are you?" He ask me and I nodded no " From Louisiana and how can you tell?" I ask him as I was looking at him on the slid, black hair a avenge height still taller then me he can look down on me. " You accent" He reply and for a sec I was lost but then I remember " Of course I must be a dead give away" I told him and he just smile " Phoenix is my name yours" I ask him and he look kinda shock that I ask him that but it quickly went away.  
  
*  
* * * * * * * * * * * ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" It's Harry Potter So are you going to Hogwarts?" Before I could answer Dumbledore come through the door. " Harry child you having a good summer with the Weasley?" Dumbledore ask him " Yes Sir I am hear to pick up a few things for school" Harry reply not before taking a glance at me and I shy away. " Good to hear well we must be going Harry see you in the hall " Dumbledore said as he gently pushes me in front of him I wave goodbye to him before he left I caught him smile as he turn and left.  
  
" Professor Dumbledore Just the person I was looking for" A silk voice said and I didn't know a voice could affect a person but this one did. I turn around to face a man tall man 6''2 or 3 hard to tell pale skin dress in black from head to toe he had a hook nose I would say more so Roman type and eyes as black as coal. Wait I know these eyes I seen it on the snake back home I thought to myself as they talk I was lost again in them eyes. " Miss Saffiya this will be your professor for this year his name is Severus Snape" Dumbledore told me and all he did was nod in my direction before turning back to Dumbledore.  
  
With being ignored I decide I take this chance and look around some I went into a shop that looks to be a bookstore but not too many people. The people that was in there let just say you wouldn't want to meet them in a dark ally. But as I was looking at book call Dark Spells Of the Past. I took a glance at it in the inside and it sound good it even had a section on Voodoo. " Young lady what did you think you are doing" A voice draw making me jump a bit I turn around and saw it was Professor Snape  
  
" I was taking a look at these book I come over one that sound good" I told him just as calm not to show any fear of him.  
  
" You are not suppose to be in not only that you are suppose to be with Dumbledore because you are not I am stuck babysitting you." He hiss at me and I stare at him with wide eye I know now I thought to myself where I had seen this man.  
  
" I know now why Miss Nayo said that you are that Snake that bit her I know them black eyes from anywhere." I explain as he just look at me mouth open.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A little cliff hanger for you all and I hope you like reading if you do please pretty please with sugar on top Review even if its flames I don't mind it's count anyway again please Review. 


	7. Tourniquet

This song is not my is not my like everything else this belong to EvanScence  
  
I tired to kill the pain  
  
But only brought more  
  
I lay Dying  
  
And I'M Pouring Crimson Regret And Betrayal  
  
I'M Dying Praying Bleeding And Screaming  
  
Am I too lost To Be Saved  
  
Am I Too Lost ?  
  
My God My Tourniquet  
  
Return To Me Salvation  
  
My God My Tourniquet  
  
Return To Me Salvation  
  
Do You Remember Me  
  
Lost For So Long  
  
Will You Be On The Other Side  
  
Or Will You Forgot Me  
  
I'M Dying Praying Bleeding And Screaming  
  
Am I Too Lost To Be Save  
  
My God My Tourniquet  
  
Return To Me Salvation  
  
My God My Tourniquet  
  
Return To Me Salvation  
  
My God My Tourniquet  
  
Return To Me Salvation  
  
My Wounds Cry For The Grave  
  
My Soul Cries For Deliverance  
  
Will I Be Denied Christ  
  
Tourniquet  
  
My Suicide  
  
A/N If you gotten this far down you will realize this not a chapter the next one I will try and put more Snape in the next chapter since I left it off at Baby-sitting so I hope you enjoy oh and on this note yeah I know my grammar sucks but I am still doing this freelance no beta, So if anyone of you Beta are reading this you can tell I am in Dying need of one if you care to beta my story feel free to email me thanks ( 


	8. A Tick Off SLytherin

Voodoo Soul  
  
Disclaimer:  
None are mine if they were I . well I really don't know what I would be  
doing.  
  
Chapter Nine : A Tick Off Slytherin  
  
I look down at the girl in amazement for a moment  
that she found out I was the snake but I refuse to let the damn girl  
know she had caught me off ground , something I wasn't use to. " You  
young lady are talking nonsense and I suggest you stop talking about it  
." I told her and she narrow her eyes at me, for the first time in my  
life I was feeling uncomfortable and it was a 16 year old girl who was  
doing it.  
  
" You young lady need to learn  
some respect" I hiss at her trying I hate to say this since I never had  
to try I just do it, to scare her. She flinch but didn't back down from  
my stare like I seen so many who do. " With all do respect Sir I'm  
showing you respect all that I can muster up for now." She said and I  
heard the sarcasm's in the child voice, which caught me off. I stare at  
her for a few minutes. She would be perfect for Slytherin to up hold the  
name again I thought but that courage she shown a few second ago is  
Gryffindor all over making me frown at this. Damn snobby Gryffindor all  
annoying as hell really,  
  
Come to think of it.  
  
"  
Be careful little girl who you talk to you might gotten it away with  
it before but now is not the time to play." I hiss this at the girl and  
she did cringe a bit ,its was a start.  
  
I tired to use  
Occlumency on her just to take a fast look inside the girl head but I  
was block by her none the least it shock the hell out of me when I head  
her talk " Don't think so not in this life time" She reply in a soft  
voice and I look down at her in amusement.  
  
I didn't know what to say. I have been outsmarted I hate to  
admit it seems to be a day of remembrance for me although I will never  
admit it to anyone.  
  
" Severus just the man I wish to see" I heard the voice reply as it  
  
come closer I didn't even had to turn to know who it was " Lucius and  
what is it that you wish to see me about?" I hiss at him as I turn to  
him. I notice the girl was quite. I saw Draco next to him and cringe a  
bit thinking every time I see him I this close in failing him.  
  
" What's this I hear that Ablus accepted a yank in  
the school?"  
  
He asks me and returns my attention to Lucius again. " It's true  
Lucius he has accepted a American student to out school only under the  
strictest that she was the best infact and she is the best in the state  
she from."  
  
I told him as I saw all of this being taken in by him. The girl finally  
spoke up " What the hell is everyone problems with American? Damn it's  
not like I could do anything about where I happened to be born you know"  
  
She said this while glaring at Lucius and Draco snigger a bit before  
catching his self.  
  
" Do you know  
who you talking to young lady?" He draw the girl didn't cringe backs  
the way Draco was doing this min. But she just smile.  
  
" Do you  
really think I should care? Oh and let me take a guess at this" She  
said this as she look him up and down " You some rich guy who thinks the  
world owns him just because you can breath and walk?" She hiss at him I  
had to do a double take she sounds like me they're for a second.  
  
Before I could stop  
Lucius his hand come across her face which in truth shock the hell out  
me since he always manger to kept his cool. But the girl just stand  
there not crying or nothing.  
  
Before I could say anything the girl beat me to it.  
  
" Don't you ever in this life or your next lay yours hands on me." She  
said in a calm voice with no emotion but her eye was saying it all as it  
turn to Bright red.  
  
" What I said was the truth and I am not even from around here but  
believe me when I say this lay a hand on me again and I will personally  
curse you to hell."  
  
She reply as Draco took a step back he look at his father who was just  
staring at her.  
  
"  
Severus you need to teach those that you are in charge of a bit of  
respect" And he just walk away. Hmm this is a odd day I muse to myself.  
  
A/N I try my best to keep up with Snape personality but gave up around  
the first paragraph. But I need someone who can match Severus up anyhow  
I think Severus and a lot of other characters are going to be OCC I  
will try my best to keep them in check with how the story portray them.  
Plus I know this chapter was short 


	9. Hurt Pride

Voodoo Soul  
  
By: SlytherinAlan  
  
Disclaimer: None are my never will be everything you don't recognizing belong to me the rest of it belong to J.K Rowling Have fun and reading it and Damn it already review ( Just Joking but really review I take just about anything ) Enjoy  
  
Chapter Ten : Hurt Pride.  
  
I wasn't hurt at all infact that was nothing what hurt more was the fact I let a guy slap me and I could have stop that from coming since I know it was about to happened.  
  
I snap out of my thoughts when I heard the professor call my name to follower him since we are going to apparate to Hogwarts. I reach my hand and rube my cheeks a bit. " You Hurt Child not that I should care since you did insult a very respectable person." He replies and I just snorted at that last part respectable? He radiate evil, but I didn't say this to the professor I decide right then and there I will have to control my mouth as well as other things.  
  
" Miss Saffiya I ask you a question girl did you not hear me?" He said and I just remind quiet he can't force a answer out of me can he?  
  
" Fine when you are sorted 10points off your house" He reply and I just rolls my eyes wishing with all my will I was back at home.  
  
Great met one nice person so far since I been here but just gain a enemy more likely can this day get any better oh yeah it can let see what would be a shocker if Snape was my father thought I shredder at just thinking it. We was coming out of a store, when did we even go in I thought to myself. " Hold on to my sleeves girl we going to apparate outside of Hogwarts." He told me as he just grab my hand and once I hate apparating already. As I saw the first glimpse of lights before I close my eyes again. I will never get use to this I thought to myself.  
  
I felt my feet touch the soft earth happy I was back on solid grounds apparating remind me too much of flying.  
  
When I open my eyes I saw a castle and not just the ones you so much hear about either it was almost as if 10 castle's had been added on to make it look this big with golden light on the outside I guess they're candles. I look around and was just amaze at what I saw it was almost like a fairytale the princess has finally come home. I thought to myself as a smile crept up on my face. I could easily get use to living here saying to myself as I took a look over towards the lake and saw what look to be Squid peeking out I heard myself grasp. " Yes that's a Squid and the lake is off limits to students so don't let me catch you swimming in there"  
  
Snape reply as he turn his head my way before he started to walk towards the castle. But a tall very tall I wouldn't be surprise if he was a giant was walking are way.  
  
" O hello Severus I found somethin you will like" I saw him holding in a glass that look too be skin of a snake.  
  
" Thank you Hagrid you save me the trip of going to Potion for everyday use" He reply taking the bottle from the giant who then look at me and smile " Early student ?" he ask and Snape took a glance at me.  
  
" Yes Hagrid as you can tell she not a teacher, we must be going and thank you again" We walk off before he had a chance to say anything thinking it was rude of him to do that he was only being nice I thought to myself. As he push the big golden doors of the castle once inside it amaze me even further once I step into the foray.  
  
I saw picture's moving into other picture's as I walk behind the professor not bothering to keep up with his long strides few of the pictures even bow as I pass them and one or was it two even wink at me.  
  
" Child will you please kept up I don't have all day to baby-sit you" He hiss this towards my way and I frown getting sick of being call a baby I thought to myself.  
  
" You will be staying in the guest room until you are sorted which is in two days from now until then stay out of the way and out of trouble girl." He glare at me as he said this but I didn't cringe I just look away from him instead getting sick at him thinking he was all High and mighty but he hiding something and I know this man. I thought to myself as I follow him to a long set of staircase.  
  
" Be careful child the stairs do move and I have no point in taking you to Madame Pomfoy." He reply to me just as the stairs started to move I hold onto the rail. " I am starting to really hate this man I thought to myself while looking at his back. Great this day is getting better and better I thought as I groan the stairs finally come to a stop and we continue to walk until we reach a landing with a picture in front of us.  
  
It was a women in Black and red robes " Password please" She ask as she look at me and I look at Snape.  
  
" Oh Yes Voodoo" He reply and the door went wide open and I step in I notice all of my step has been put up and everything there was books in the far left. I notice Snape unshrinking my things.  
  
A/n For all those readers out I hope this was a better chapter then last I add something from the movie Friday can you tell what it was I hope so.  
  
" Thank you" I told him as he turn and just nod his head in my direction. " Dinner is at 7pm I will be hear to saw you where it at I expect you to be ready." With that he just walk out a s the picture slid back into place I look around the room. " Why do I feel like Bell" I said out loud as I just whirl around the room. I let star out of her cage and she just flow around my room a bit before settling down at the head broad of my bed. I walk over to the window and look out in the distance you just saw a snow cover mountain peak I sigh I never been one not to enjoy the things around me and I was going to do just that. I thought to my self as I began to unpack my headphones and c.d.'s I had a bunch of them I put a Wyclef cd on and walk out the door time to do some exploring I thought. 


End file.
